


Prompt: Corduroy

by mewwwwwcats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prompt from awritersgottawrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewwwwwcats/pseuds/mewwwwwcats
Summary: This is my first time writing again in years. Just stumbled across a prompt and it stuck with me.





	

Prompt: Corduroy

 

His first clue was corduroy. Nowhere in 2016 was there this much corduroy, outside of a seventies fashion museum. Even that would fall short. 

That and the burnt orange and mustard yellow and olive green that seemed to be every interior decorator’s favorite color scheme. It had to be the seventies. 

But why? No, forget why, how?

Panicking, he turned on his heel, opening a door at random to escape the evidence confronting his eyes, that old fashioned chrome and linoleum kitchen that somehow looked brand new, and those chatting strangers with their long hair and mustaches and corduroy and walked into-

A forest. An utterly dark and overgrown conifer forest. Thick smells of balsam and moss and mold rose to greet him, unquestionably permeating his space, his senses, assaulting him with its undeniable reality. He felt dizzy, his hands shaking and legs trembling, he covered his face with his hands, trying to block it out, deny the undeniable. “No . . . _no_.” He stayed like that for an unknowable amount of time, until the shaking slowed. He looked up.

He saw . . . stars. Stars like he had never seen them. They were beautiful, but wrong and unfamiliar and he knew that if this was still Earth it was an Earth he had never known, that no person alive had ever known. It was alien, and strange. Which was starting to feel par for the course. 

It’s not like he had never astral projected before. He’s done it many times, in fact. Reaching strange places and seeing strange people on every plane and dimension imaginable. He’s had visions as well, no matter how stubbornly his dad believed them to just be dreams, he’s seen things in his sleep that he’s never seen before. Things that weren’t meant for him. 

This is different. He is here. Physically here. In whatever reality still exists for him, he is completely present. His mind, body and soul. There’s no comfort in realizing that he his whole. He’d rather have his body somewhere else, safe. 

No more time for fear or reflection. He had to figure out where he was, and how and why. His heart slowed and he took several deep breaths, focusing his mind and his energy. He turned once more, fists clenched and jaw set with determination. 

He turned, and the dark heat took him, screams ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit rough, since I haven't written anything in years, and what I have written I've never finished. I've been seeing a lot of short stories on tumblr that originated from little prompts like these and it seemed fun, so I gave it a go.


End file.
